


PDA: Public Displays of Arousal

by larryscape



Category: One Direction
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Comedy, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non AU, Realistic, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, ass worship, haha i hope its realistic, larry stylinson - Freeform, larryscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He soon ventured out on a relaxing stroll along the damp shore, pouting down at the very dainty size of the footprints he made in the wet sand. He could already picture Harry making a large footprint right next to it just to coo at their very distinct size difference, and Louis didn’t know whether to grin or grimace. He looked up from the ground to observe the colorful assortment of tents and umbrellas from the people scattered along the sand, and the people themselves were-</p><p>Well, they were all naked."</p><p>aka the one where harry and louis go to a nude beach and have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA: Public Displays of Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter/ask.fm: larryscape
> 
> shoutout to alexa per usual @louistthebrave - I came up with this one on my own but she was always there to encourage me and boost my self esteem level so hooray for alexa.
> 
> also i suck at endings so i apologize

“Harry, you’re not a polar bear,” Louis said while puttering into the living room and over to his curled-up boyfriend on the couch. Harry sat in his usual ‘mourning’ position: balled up with his face buried in his knees so that Louis had to talk to his mop of curls.

All Louis could hear in response was a muffled noise of distress.

“Uhm…what?”

Harry lifted his head slightly so that Louis could see his furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips before croaking out a quiet “Yes I am, Lou,” and Louis had to bite back the fond smile teasing at his lips so Harry wouldn’t feel like he was being ridiculed. “You heard them in the meeting.”

Technically yes, management had made a few remarks about Harry’s paleness, but it’s not like they had singled him out; they had also advised Niall to go get a tan while they stayed in Mexico for a few days, so Harry really shouldn’t have felt so victimized.

“Babe, it’s not that big of a deal,” Louis cooed while plopping down next to Harry on the couch and wrapping his small arms around his blob-like form. “If you think you’re pale, then why don’t you just go tanning?”

Harry’s eyes shot up at Louis as if he had just been asked why fish don’t live out of water.

 “W-what,” Louis questioned, his voice getting higher and softer in confusion.

Harry sat up on the couch before sprawling out onto Louis’ lap, his limbs flailing everywhere and almost smacking Louis in the face. “ _Gah_ ,” Harry yelled out along with a handful of other distressed groans and grumbles; Harry was just having an episode, and Louis was not taken aback.

“Why can’t you go tanning, sweetheart?” Louis whispered gently while petting Harry’s fringe and removing the curly strands away from his eyes. “There’s a beach just a block away. I bet it’s nice,” he finished.

In response, Harry looked up at Louis from where his head was huddled into his thick thighs. If they were still back in 2011, Louis would feel a bit squirmy with Harry’s head so close to his crotch (not to mention they were both currently naked), but being constantly nude around each other had become the norm. ‘We should be able to live _naturally_ with each other,’ Harry would say.

When Harry met Louis’ gaze, Louis couldn’t help but purse his lips into a fond pout. No matter how ridiculous the reason, Louis hated seeing Harry upset and would do anything to get rid of the defeated look in his eyes.

“Don’t wanna go alone,” Harry croaked, sleep still coating the sound of his voice.  

He then finished by making grabby hands at Louis’ face and collecting a handful of his cheek-pudge, causing Louis to squeak out a surprised “Oi!”

Harry didn’t let go.

“Uhm, I could go?” he offered, his voice a bit distorted due to the giant hand attached to his cheek. “Like, if we’re careful.”  

Sure, Louis and Harry could go out without getting spotted or mobbed but only if they kept a low profile. Usually, they would leave separately, which was unfortunate considering their car rides together, filled with handholding and dumb jokes and Harry’s indie playlists that Louis secretly loved, were one of Louis’ favorite ways of spending time with his boyfriend.

Harry gave Louis a sleepy grin before pinching at his cheek one last time. “Sounds good, babe,” he said through a slow exhale before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips and standing up next to the couch. With Harry faced away from him in all his glory, Louis couldn’t resist slapping a small hand on his boyfriend’s perky little bum and giggled lightly when Harry squeaked in response.

Once Harry had gone to the kitchen, hopefully to prepare some tea, Louis went back into their room to change into some swim trunks and a tank top, skipping the shoes because Harry did want him to be natural, right?

After shuffling a hand around in his hair, making sure it was the perfect medium between careless and shapely, Louis made his way to the kitchen to see if Harry had made any progress in getting himself ready to go.

“Harry, honey, are you read- You’re still naked.”

He was.

“I am.”

Louis looked around the room hoping to find their usual personalized tea mugs set out on the countertop but saw nothing. “No tea?” he asked, realizing he probably sounded like a spoiled brat but couldn’t be bothered to care because _no tea?_

Harry’s smile fell into a confused frown as he motioned towards the door. “I thought we were leaving now,” and Louis couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle, because Harry was naked and in no condition to leave the hotel under any circumstances.

“Not like _that_ ,” Louis scoffed, motioning towards his boyfriend’s bare crotch.

Harry followed Louis’ gaze down to his naked cock and immediately tweaked in his knees and rotated his hips so that his crotch was turned away from his boyfriend. “I didn’t realize you felt that way about him,” he mumbled.

“H-him?” Louis squeaked.

“Little Harry,” he sang while looking down at his dick with a smile.

Of course.

“Harry, please stop right there,” Louis said shortly and fuck, Harry was chasing him now. “Harry, you can’t chase me; we have to _leave!_ ” he squeaked while bolting in the opposite direction and behind the kitchen counter.

Harry responded with a playful roar as he ran over to Louis, his hair bouncing up and down and his tiny little bum jiggling with every step. Once he made it over to where his boyfriend was standing behind the counter, he wrapped a lanky arm around Louis’ curvy torso and held him close so that his bum was firmly pressed up against Harry’s bare crotch. “Say you love Little Harry,” he demanded through a giggle.

“I- I love your _dick_ , Harry, but do we really have to personify it?” Louis said, biting back his own laughter. They had bizarre arguments like this almost every day, but he couldn’t help always getting that warm feeling of fondness in his belly.

“ _Yes_ , Lou, my body is my friend, and I would like for all my friends to have names,” Harry replied, sounding very much like some hippie yoga instructor.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “You’re so fucking _weird,_ ” he said while spinning out of Harry’s grasp.

Harry answered with a droopy pout and a child-like “But you love me, right?” and soon, Louis was spinning back into Harry’s grasp, because well, his boyfriend was adorable.

They stood there in that position for about five minutes - Harry towering over Louis with his long arms wrapped around his middle while pressing soft kisses into his temple – before Harry finally agreed to change into some swim trunks (he refused to put on a shirt, because ‘Shirts make my nipples feel like I’m ashamed of them when I actually quite love my nipples, Louis. Do you love my nipples?’)

Louis did love Harry’s nipples, so he really couldn’t complain.

“Are we all ready?” Louis asked from the doorway, smiling affectionately at Harry’s tiny pink swim trunks.

Harry sauntered over to his boyfriend and grabbed his much smaller hand in his before giving a sing-songy “Yup!”

Louis looked down at their intertwined hands and opened his mouth to protest against the not-so-heterosexual message they were about to send to any bypassers on their floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to break his hand away from Harry’s – not just yet.

As they stepped out of the hotel room, Louis felt that overwhelming rush of _this is what it’s like to be a normal couple_ , and he couldn’t help but grin to himself and to Harry as they took those few steps down the hallway. He knew he and Harry were in fact a real couple, but walking hand in hand in a public place gave him this whole new amazing feeling of- _oh fuck shit mother of God._

“Oh, great, your pulse looks fine, mate, it must have been the heat,” Louis said – well, yelled – nervously after turning the corner to find a woman walking with a girl who looked about eight years old.

After a brief moment of confusion, Harry soon caught on and added “Erm, _yeah_ yeah, thanks man.”

They both really should have been actors.

“Well, that was a close one,” Harry said while pushing open the door to the stairwell (They couldn’t take the elevators, because that would lead them to the lobby also known as a fiery mosh pit of crazed teenage girls.)  

Harry stood against the open door to allow Louis to go ahead of him, which would have been sweet, but Louis knew that Harry just wanted to walk behind him to ogle at his bum. Louis wasn’t conceited; it was just a fact.

Once they had exited through the back door of the hotel, Harry quickly backed up against the side of the building and put out his arms out to form a letter ‘T’ with his body. His legs going on for miles, Harry tip-toed with long strides along the wall, imitating some sort of secret agent or criminal on the run.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis said with a straight face.

“ _Shhh!_ ” Harry hissed, lifting a slender finger up to his pouty lips. “We’re gonna get caught!”

Louis looked around the empty parking lot, hummed, and turned his gaze back at Harry. “Yeah, no, babe, I think we’re good,” he said seriously, trying to give Harry the satisfaction of going along with his little charade. It was a common routine in their relationship.

After Harry quadruple checked to make sure the ‘coast was clear,’ he grabbed Louis’ elbow and hastened around the corner so that they were faced with a cluster of bushes that lead to the back of some old building.

Walking behind the buildings wasn’t the prettiest of routes, but they couldn’t risk walking along the main road; Mexican fans were aggressive and plentiful.

And besides, they were at the beach in no time.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Harry said, scanning the golden sand and the waves crashing along the shore. They hadn’t entered the beach from the main entrance and found themselves away from most of the people. It was comforting for Louis, because not only wouldn’t they get spotted, but he could also have some peaceful alone time with his boyfriend and maybe engage in a snog or two, so yes- yes, it was nice.

Once they had settled into an empty area in the sand, Louis shed his top layer, earning a cheeky once over from Harry, who still looked slightly ridiculous in his miniature pink trunks.

“You’re well fit, you know that right?” Harry said with a dimpled grin as he took two strides towards Louis, reaching out his hand to grab at his hip.

“Shut up,” Louis answered, probably trying too hard to hide his bashful grin underneath his fringe. “And you can’t touch me like that here,” he added, spinning away from Harry’s grasp to walk towards the water. He would tell Harry that he was just trying to be careful, but when it came down to it, Louis was just a tease.

He laughed to himself, facing out towards the ocean before hearing large clumsy footsteps coming up behind him.

“Hiiiiii,” Harry sang as if he hadn’t just spoken to Louis two seconds ago.

“Hi, Harry. How are you?” Louis said, playing along because Harry was cute.

He looked over to the boy standing next to him and found him with his arms joined behind his back while he toed at the sand in front of him. “I’m great, Louis,” he said politely. “I- I’m really excited about our date.” He sounded like a thirteen-year-old taking out a girl on his first date ever, and Louis didn’t know whether to coo at him or kick sand in his face.

“You’re so bizarre.”

Harry looked genuinely touched by the sentiment. “Thank you,” he said, grabbing at his chest dramatically.

They stood like that for a moment, acting like innocent teenagers and sheepishly complimenting each other and exchanging small, timid touches here and there before Harry suddenly bolted into the freezing cold water.

“Holy mother of _Pearl_!” Harry squawked in between the loud splashing noises he was making in the water.

“Mother of Pearl, Harry?” Louis called back. “Really?”

Harry responded by flinging himself back into the water and kicking his legs in the air, looking very much like a disabled dolphin. He bobbed up and shook his hair back and forth; luckily, he was too far away for the moisture to hit Louis, who was content with staying dry the whole trip.

Harry, apparently, did not want Louis to be content.

“Harry, no. _Harry I swear to fucking-”_  

Louis looked up to find a very wet, very soggy Harry Styles charging at him with open arms and soon found himself being grabbed by two very large hands before getting picked up bridal style.

“We’re gonna get wet, babe,” Harry whispered inches away from Louis’ lips before pressing a quick peck to them and sprinting back towards the water.

Louis managed to yell out a shaky “Oh, are we now?” before getting dunked into the frigid water, Harry’s hands remaining firmly against his small torso the entire time. “Bastard!” he squeaked as his head popped up from the water before he jumped up to wrap his bare legs around Harry’s waist. Soon, the two were toppled over by Louis’ weight and clumsily clinging onto each other underneath the choppy water.

They continued to mess around in the water, childishly splashing each other and stealing wet (and salty) kisses, until neither of them could stand the toe-pinching cold any longer.

“I think ’m gonna lay out for a bit,” Harry said while grabbing a towel and snapping it across Louis’ bum. “Gotta work on the tan,” he said, scruffing up his voice a bit to imitate old wheezy guy at the head of management.

“Okay, bub,” Louis answered with a light stroking over Harry’s bicep. “But I can’t lie down just yet. Think ‘m gonna go for a quick walk if you don’t mind.”

Louis had trouble sitting still, if it wasn’t completely obvious.

He soon ventured out on a relaxing stroll along the damp shore, pouting down at the very dainty size of the footprints he made in the wet sand. He could already picture Harry making a large footprint right next to it just to coo at their very distinct size difference, and Louis didn’t know whether to grin or grimace. He looked up from the ground to observe the colorful assortment of tents and umbrellas from the people scattered along the sand, and the people themselves were-

Well, they were all naked.

“Harry! _Harry!_ ” Louis had bolted back to get some sort of explanation but had returned to find his boyfriend stark naked lying face up on his Disney Princess beach towel.

He squeaked.

“Harry, are you fucking _kidding_ me?” he said, trying his best to maintain a serious tone (as you could imagine, it was quite difficult). No, it wasn’t uncommon for Harry to show off his body in such a way, but it wasn’t necessarily expected that he would do it in such a public place.

Harry clearly did not agree.

“What are you talking about?” he questioned with a simple turn of his head.

Louis opened his mouth to speak but realized that nothing Harry ever did really made any sense, and Louis, of all people, should know not to search for an explanation.

“So are you going to join me then?” Harry offered, making it sound more like a statement rather than an invitation, and it reminded Louis of all the times Harry would beckon him to bed for some late night love-making.

He looked frantically around the area to scope out any bystanders possibly witnessing the very nude pop star lying out on the beach before returning his gaze to his boyfriend. As usual, he looked great, his body glistening as the moisture on his skin dried under the glare of the sun, but Louis couldn’t just strip naked and lie next to him and be calm about the situation.

“No, no I’m not going to join you, Harry,” he stammered a bit. “This is ridiculous; you can’t just lie naked in a public place.” He gave him his coldest stare, trying his best to make sure it didn’t falter under the rush of fondness and arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach. Harry simply answered back by pouting his lower lip. “You’re gonna- you’re gonna burn your,” Louis threw out a hand to gesture towards Harry’s crotch area. “your… _areas_.”

“You mean Little Harry.”

“ _Don’t._ ”

Harry rolled over to his side, rested his head on his hand, and bent one knee, putting his bare cock on full display for Louis. “I won’t burn him if you rub some sunscreen on him,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Lou, at least lie down with me,” he crooned before reaching over to toss Louis his Power Ranger beach towel, and okay, Louis supposed he could do that.

He snatched the towel from the air and laid it out right next to Harry before plopping down on top of it and lying flat on his back. “Hiya, love,” he croaked through a tired sigh while turning his head to look at Harry.

Their faces were inches away from each other and Louis had to fight that persistent _harryisnakedandinchesawayfromyou_ chirping in his ear or else he would have been faced with a small (if you consider 8 inches small) problem in his swim trunks, and he wasn’t in the mood for that smug look on Harry’s face if that had happened.  

“Hey,stud,” Harry breathed out. He liked to pretend to be an old-fashioned female movie star when seducing Louis. “You gonna take off those pesky pesky trousers for me?” he finished melodiously while reaching over to tug at Louis’ waistband and releasing it with a loud _smack_.

In response, Louis leaned in so that his lips were just barely brushing over Harry’s and his hands began to tangle in his damp curls. “No,” he whispered.  

The nickname ‘Tommo the Tease’ was a harmless joke, but it definitely had reasoning behind it.

Harry was not impressed.  

“ _Please_ , Louis, you might as well,” he purred, his hand diving down under Louis’ pants to steal a quick stroke over his dick, causing Louis to let out a quick high-pitched moan before countering his initial reaction by slapping his boyfriend on the arm. “Ouch,” Harry whined. “Why am I being punished for making you _feel_ good?” and of course, Harry sounded genuinely offended.

“You can’t just _dive_ in there, H. This isn’t – that was a surprise attack, Harry,” Louis argued, trying not to get too violent with his hand gestures (Zayn called them his diva hands). “Plus we’re kind of in a public place if you didn’t fucking notice,” and yup, there went the diva hands.

Louis’ cold glare softened at the sight of Harry’s amused grin falling into a defeated sulk, and of fucking course Harry was going to pull this move. He did it every time, and it was no exaggeration. He did it when Louis didn’t let him wear a dress when they went out to play tennis and he did it when he wanted Louis to come get a pedicure with him and he was going to do it once again to get Louis to have sex with him on a fucking beach for God’s sake. But Louis was not going to give in, because he saw into Harry’s evil plan.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry sniffed (subtlety was not that boy’s strength). “Just wanted to have some fun with you. You know it’s been a while since we’ve gotten some alone time and-”

“Okay, fine just fuck me already,” Louis gave in, and Harry’s face instantly lit up and – did he just say eep? “Yeah, just- just come here,” he continued, drifting off as he leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Harry’s smiling lips, and soon they were making out right there on the beach with Louis’ heart pounding not only due to the arousal but also the fact that they were in _public_ and Harry was _naked_ for Christ’s sake.

He had to stifle a squeak when he felt Harry’s slender leg slide up and around his thigh, forcing his naked crotch right into Louis’ clothed one, and Louis thought _are we really doing this right here_ before reciprocating the motion by draping his hand over Harry’s hip and grabbing hold of his bum to create more pressure. _Yup, I suppose we are._

 Once Harry had ducked his head down to start gnawing at the bare flesh of Louis’ neck, Louis took that opportunity to peer up and around the beach to see if anyone was nearby, letting out a shaky breath when he thankfully saw nobody. When he turned his attention back down at his boyfriend, he was caught off guard to find him already staring back at him all doe-eyed and swollen-lipped. “You’re not paying attention to me,” he said plainly, and if Harry didn’t look so goddamn cute, Louis would be kind of put off, because well, Harry did this a lot.

“I just wanted to make sure nobody was coming,” Louis responded, realizing how stupidly worried and wide-eyed he probably looked.

Harry’s lips immediately pursed into a tight line, and Louis should probably never open his mouth again.

“So you’re ashamed of our love-making, is that it?” Harry demanded, sounding like Louis’ mother when Louis would forget to clean his room back in highschool, and wow, Louis probably shouldn’t be thinking about his mum at this time.

“Harry, I can’t even be seen getting _lunch_ with you, remem- _Oh_ my god, Harry.”

A finger up the bum never failed to make Louis Tomlinson shut the fuck up.

“You were saying?” Harry asked, his most polite and innocent smile plastered on his face.

Louis wanted to hit him, but he couldn’t quite see straight considering there was a finger curved up the inside of his ass.

“ _Move_ ,” he choked out, and soon Harry was propping himself up on his elbow and using his other hand to move his finger in and out of Louis’ hole from where it was tucked under his swim trunks, their fronts pressed firmly against each other.

The next minute or two was filled with short, loud breathing, superficial compliments, and Louis not being able to decide whether or not to push back on Harry’s finger or press harder into his crotch (a true struggle that should never be underestimated).

Once both their cocks were achingly hard and Louis had begun to beg Harry for more fingers, Harry responded by flipping Louis over on his stomach and shuffling on his knees so that one sat on each side of Louis’ thighs.

Louis’ breath hitched at the sudden rush of air and exposure when Harry abruptly tugged down his trunks and boxers in one swift motion.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Louis heard Harry grunt from over his shoulder before whipping his head in confusion to see what the matter was.

Louis gave Harry a half grin and a raised eyebrow. “Erm, is there something wrong…with my bum?” Louis knew he should have gotten a spray tan in advance; he was probably disgustingly pasty in that region, or even worse: maybe it got smaller.

He searched Harry’s expression to look for any sign of disgust or disappointment and only saw dilated pupils and raised eyebrows. “No, _God_ no. It’s just – it’s just so fucking _nice_ , Louis,” he stammered. "So nice.”

Louis raised his eyebrow even higher but couldn’t stop the smug grin that was tugging at the corners of his lips. “You do know you sound like a fan, right?” he said through a light chuckle. Harry’s expression was unchanged.

“I am a fan, Louis,” Harry said completely seriously. “I am a massive fan of your bum. It’s like… it’s like-”

“Don’t start singing, please,” Louis whined in earnest.   

 After letting Harry sing a full verse of a slowed-down, more melodious version of ‘Baby Got Back,’ Louis proceeded to ask politely if Harry could please get on with making the ‘round thing in his face’ feel good. To Louis’ satisfaction, Harry responded my smacking a large hand down roughly onto the surface of Louis’ bum while giving a throaty, “Okay, well here we go.”

 Normally, Louis would lean over his shoulder and direct Harry where to go and what spots to hit, and Harry would always enjoy getting told what to do, but he soon remembered that he was laid out on a beach in fucking _Mexico_ , and he was supposed to be _resting_ and _tanning_ and _relaxing_ and a whole bunch of other italicized pleasures, so he decided to do just that.

 “What do you want, babe?” Harry asked, and Louis couldn’t take note of his expression, because his face was buried in his arms, his eyes pressed closed against his skin. “Are you- are you going to sleep, Lou?” Harry asked, sounding part amused, part shocked, and part insulted.

 Louis felt bad, of course he did, but he couldn’t be bothered to give Harry an answer; he was just so damn comfortable lying on his belly with the mixture of the hot sun and breezy air pounding down on his back, and of course Harry could just – “ _Fuck.”_ He could just maybe just- “Oh my _God_. Shit, Harry, _yes_.”

 He could just shut Louis up by licking over his hole without any warning whatsoever.

 And he continued to do so until Louis was up on his knees and shoving his bum back into Harry’s mouth, hoping to catch some more friction over his puckered rim. It may have been his imagination and slight paranoia, but Louis could practically feel Harry’s smirk kissing into him as his tongue dove into his entrance, and Louis would scowl if he wasn’t too busy making his _oh_ face.

 Soon, Louis felt a long finger slide into him next to Harry’s tongue, and Louis let out a low grunt of pleasure and frustration. “More,” he demanded, trying his best not to just grab Harry’s hand and shove three of his fingers in himself all at once. “ _Please_ ,” he added, because he just knew Harry was going to criticize him for his lack of manners.

 Louis let out a choked noise when he felt Harry remove his tongue and finger from inside him and peered over his shoulder when he felt Harry tapping at his left arm. “Gimme your hand,” he breathed out, his lips a swollen bright red and his eyes a glossy green, and Louis obliged, extending his left arm out behind him toward Harry. His reach was met by one of Harry’s hands grabbing hold of Louis’ wrist while the other slid Harry’s ‘Grateful Dead’ ring onto his middle finger. “Don’t want that getting in the way,” he chuckled. Even though it was only to have a smoother, less cumbersome lay, Louis couldn’t help but smile at the gesture; anytime he wore Harry’s clothes, he felt more like they were a normal couple, so wearing his boyfriend’s _ring_ of all things made him feel even giddier.

 Right when Louis opened his mouth to make a joke about how Harry shouldn’t be proposing at such a young age, Harry slid two of his fingers past Louis’ rim in one abrupt motion and curved them upward so that the only reason Louis kept his mouth open was to let out a loud, surprised moan. He probably sounded a bit too shocked or distressed, because Harry responded immediately by slapping his free hand down on Louis’ bum and rubbing slow circles around one cheek. For some odd reason, having Harry rub him there had always either calmed him down or worked him up, depending on the situation. For example, if Louis couldn’t sleep, Harry would draw patterns on Louis’ bum with his fingers, and Louis would guess what he was drawing over and over again until they both drifted off. However, if they were in the middle of a concert and Harry’s hand “accidentally” brushed up against Louis’ backside, Louis would tense up and probably have to stifle a short, squeaky moan.

 Right now, Louis felt a warm sensation in his belly, both associated with tranquility and arousal, as Harry massaged his ass with one hand and fingered it with the other. Every now and then, Harry would give his hole a cheeky lick and his skin a cheeky slap, and Louis had to bite into his arm to prevent the whole beach from hearing the sounds he would have loved to make right then, because well, they would have probably thought someone was getting eaten by a shark or something.

 Once Louis had one more ring on his finger and one more finger in his bum, he was practically begging (although he would protest to that terminology) for Harry to put his cock inside him.

 "Please, Harry, ‘m ready,” he tried once more, his head tucked down into his folded arms, overwhelmed by the friction inside of him but also frustrated by the lack of enough. He soon felt Harry’s fingers leave his entrance and let out a shaky breath in response to the sudden loss of contact and turned his head to make sure Harry was indeed getting ready to slide himself inside. Instead, he found Harry diving forward to meet Louis’ bum with his lips while tightly gripping both cheeks with each of his hands. “Are you serious, Harry?” Louis whined. He felt sloppy wet open-mouthed kisses being placed all over the round surface of his bum and definitely would have loved the attention if it weren’t for the fact that he was _painfully_ hard and ready and there was no cock filling up his asshole.

 “Just hold on, Lou,” Harry said in between kisses before leaning in once more to bite Louis right in the center of his left cheek. Louis tried to remain stern so that Harry would know never to tease him like this ever again, but he couldn’t help but let out a high-pitched, probably girlish gasp when Harry sunk his teeth into him, and he regrets it instantly.

 “Oh,” Harry said through a delighted expression consisting of a smug grin and raised eyebrows. “So you like that,” he finished sounding cocky and obnoxious as ever.

 Louis snapped back at him with an irritated glare. “We’ve been together for years, Harry; you knew I liked that,” he retorted, trying to ignore the hot red feeling rushing to his cheeks. He maintained cold eye contact with Harry while discreetly raising his hand to tug at his cock; it was at the point where his hard-on was actually causing him grief, and Harry was being a twat, so Louis would rather just get off on his own if that was the case.  

  _Smack_!

 “ _Harry_ ,” Louis gasped, whipping his head back at his boyfriend and shooting him a stunned glare. “Did you just _spank_ me?”

 Harry’s expression was almost comical; he looked more like a little kid who just pulled a prank on his teacher rather than someone who just spanked his boyfriend.

 “You were being snippy,” he argued, sounding very pleased with the whole situation. “Plus, I know you like it,” he continued, his delighted grin falling into a smug, dark stare before lifting his hand back up and smacking it back down on Louis’ ass. He giggled quietly to himself as he watched it jiggle with every stroke.

 “Are you- are you laughing at my bum, Harry?” Louis asked disbelievingly, facing down at his towel. Harry was weird in bed all the time (Seriously, who wears a ladies tennis uniform in bed?), but was never one to just sit there and laugh at Louis’ private parts. “Is it telling you knock knock jokes or…” Louis questioned.

 “ _No_ , no, Lou, it’s just,” Harry began, and Louis could practically hear the stupid grin on his face without even having to look at him. “It’s just really nice.”

 Despite the hint of laughter coating his voice, Harry sounded completely sincere, and Louis was unsure how to respond to this bizarre form of flattery. “Erm, thanks?” he offered, realizing the words came out harsh and impatient (he blamed his throbbing cock). “A- are you gonna hit it again?” he continued, his voice growing shakier and quieter, preparing to be judged and ridiculed by his smug asshole of a boyfriend.

 Instead, Harry’s hand met Louis’ ass in a loud, sharp _smack_ once more. He followed the action by leaning in to press another kiss to the curve of Louis’ ass cheek, which was now tinged a pale shade of red in an area shaped like Harry’s hand.

 Louis whimpered, feeling too sensitive to hide his noises and not caring when he felt Harry’s smirk press into his backside once more. Harry was good at this, and Louis was content with letting him know, especially when he was too overwhelmed to have any other option.

 “ _Please_ , Harry,” Louis whined into his towel. “Need you to fuck me now.”

 And for some reason that Louis would never wish to explain, his dick twitches as his gaze falls down to the Red Power Ranger looking back at him on his towel (Shut up, we all had our strange childhood obsessions).

 After blinking once and trying to focus his attention back to his naked boyfriend groping at his ass, he hears Harry let out a breathy “I’ll fuck you, baby,” before grabbing two handfuls of Louis’ ass cheeks and massaging them in broad, circular motions. “But just cause you were such a good boy for me.”

 “Harry, please don’t talk like that; we’re not in one of those graphic _fan flicks_ or whatever they call them.”

Louis hesitantly turned his gaze behind him when he heard Harry let out an exaggerated gasp. “But Louis,” he exclaimed, raising a hand to push back the hair draping over his forehead while the other stroked up and down his cock. “What if we are?” He then proceeded to look up at the sky as if to look for some God or giant teenage girl with a laptop or something.

 Louis looked down for a brief moment then back up at Harry. “Harry, my cock is leaking, can we get this show on the road, please?”

 Harry’s gaze fell back down onto Louis, giving him a shrug as if to say ‘Hey, you never know,’ and then proceeded to rest his free hand down onto the top of Louis’ bum while his other hand directed his stiff cock towards the entrance of Louis’ hole. “You ready?” Harry asked conversationally once the tip of his erection was nuzzled into Louis’ entrance.

 “H, I was ready far before you started biting my arse like a peach,” he answered, eventually rolling his eyes when Harry cooed at the fruit analogy.

 “Aw,” Harry sang, looking at Louis’ bum as if it was a newborn baby. “Peaches.”

 “Yes. Peaches, Harry. Now please move,” Louis said, trying to sound as polite as one could with a raging hard-on that has gone untouched other than a few tugs from his own hand. “ _Please_ ,” he said again, his voice breaking at the end when Harry slid his cock in slowly, his nails digging into his hipbones.

 Eventually, Harry had developed a steady rhythm, his hips slamming in and out of Louis and pressing up against his ass so that it shook with every thrust. His hands slid from where they were clenched into Louis’ hips down to the back of his contracted thigh muscles. After running his hands up and down his thighs and squeezing them greedily, Harry slid his hands upward so that they were placed on the underside of Louis’ bum.

 With every moment Harry increased his speed, he grabbed Louis’ ass tighter and tighter, ignoring the small red lines his fingernails were creating in his soft, pink flesh. He gave a devious smile when he heard a soft moan escape Louis’ lips. “Oh, I forgot,” he said through his short, heavy breathing. “You like that, don’t you?”

 Louis did.

 “I- I do, yeah,” Louis breathed, and before he could let the stinging sensation from Harry’s nails sink in, he heard a sharp _smack_ and felt a whole new rush of pain and pleasure _. “Fuck,_ Harry,” he squeaked as his head jolted upward and his eyes snapped shut.

 “That’s it, babe,” Harry whispered, and by the strained sound in his voice, Louis could tell he was close, and he was in good company, because Louis’ cock was throbbing and leaking even more hot liquid, and Louis thought he could cum at any second.  

Louis turned his head to look at Harry and had to bite his lip when he saw his boyfriend with his curls all damp and stuck to his forehead, his brows all furrowed and his eyelids snapped shut. Louis felt a shaky hand lift off of his ass, and Louis’ dick twitched in anticipation for what was about to come. He turned his head back down to face the towel and squeezed his eyes shut to prepare himself for the rush of pain and overwhelming satisfaction that was on its way. When Harry gave Louis’ ass one more relentless _smack_ , Louis instantly jerked his head upwards and screamed out in pleasure as cum quickly oozed out of his cock, forming white puddles all over the Red Ranger (it was a good look on him).

 As he rode out his orgasm, he pushed back into Harry’s cock, clenching his hole tightly around it in the midst of the overwhelming pleasure. The extra friction on Harry’s dick became too much for him to handle, and soon it was spurting out cum into Louis before he pulled out and let it all leak onto the towel.  

 “Fuck,” he whispered roughly through a deep breath while grabbing hold of his cock and directing it so that the remaining cum dripped out onto the surface of Louis’ ass. “Oh my _God._ ”

 Louis let out a deep, shaky sigh as he felt Harry’s cum pour down on his bum, the moisture soothing the vibrating sting that was still overcoming the surface of it. “ _Mmm,_ babe, that’s so nice,” he croaked, his face burying itself back into his folded arms. His breath only hitched a little bit at the feeling on Harry’s tongue pressing up against his bum, licking up all the cum that he released onto it so that he could taste himself. “Bet you taste so good,” he mumbled, while turning his head back to catch a glimpse of Harry licking up his own mess.

He caught Harry’s eye, smiling mischievously when he saw Harry give him a cheeky wink. “You wanna taste?” Harry offered, his voice still low and hoarse, and before Louis could even respond, Harry was lapping up every last bit of cum in one long stripe over Louis’ bum and crawling towards his head. He cupped one hand around the back of Louis’ neck while he smashed their open mouths together and licked up and down Louis’ tongue, making sure he could taste every drop of Harry’s cum. Once it was all tasted and swallowed, the two began to steadily make out, stopping every now and then to whisper stupid things to each other and giggle like children.

 “Oi!” Louis snapped, retracting abruptly from Harry’s hand that had just touched Louis’ stomach. “Sunburn,” he said, frowning at Harry while rubbing a small hand over his tummy.

 “You didn’t put on sunscreen?” Harry asked, looking genuinely disappointed in him. Louis was about to defend himself and explain how he was kind of busy getting his bum eaten by his boyfriend, but Harry cut him off. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of it,” he said, and eventually, Harry came over to Louis with an SPF 100 (he’ll make a great mother) sunscreen bottle and ready hands.

 Louis lay back down on his stomach, hoping he could relax while Harry lathered him in lotion. He was not surprised at all when Harry immediately reached down to coat sunscreen on his bum.

 “I’m pretty sure that’s not a very healthy obsession, mate,” said…not Louis.

 Both Louis and Harry whipped their heads around towards the trees scattered behind the sand, hoping to find the source of the voice that just ridiculed Harry. Louis scanned the area behind them and almost choked on salty air when his gaze landed on a very blonde, very pasty boy wearing nothing but a rainbow umbrella hat.

 “ _Niall?_ ” Louis yelled, immediately standing up and snatching his towel from the ground and wrapping it around his waist, shuddering a bit when he felt the wet cum press up against his thigh.

 “Hi, Niall,” Harry chirped, waving and smiling as if their bandmate didn’t just see them nakedly touching each other on a Mexican nude beach.

 Niall waved back at both of them enthusiastically from where he was sitting in a lounge chair further up the beach. “Hey, lads! You enjoying your day off?” he yelled, making a wide gesture with his arms and opening up his legs, and _wow_ , Louis really didn’t need to see that.

 “Yes, we are, Niall. Thank you for as-”

 “Niall, how long have you been here?” Louis interrupted, his stomach twisting at the thought of Niall witnessing him and Harry fucking on a beach and Harry calling Louis’ bum a peach and all that bizarre shit that should never be revealed to anyone…not even Zayn.

 Niall shrugged before taking a long sip of his beer. “Just got here,” he said with a huge grin on his face, and Louis felt extremely uncomfortable and needed to leave.

 After quietly explaining to Harry that now was not the time for small talk with Niall, Louis began to pack up their things, hoping to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. “Well, it was lovely seeing you, mate,” Louis offered with a casual wave before grabbing hold of his beach bag in one hand and Harry’s shoulder in the other.

 “See you tomorrow, lovebirds,” he sang cheerfully as Harry and Louis began to walk through the trees and bushes that lead to the back of the hotel. “Oh, and Harry,” he called, and both of them paused to turn their attention back to Niall. “I think it’s more of an apple, don’t ya think? I mean look how red it is now,” he finished with a cackle, clapping his hands violently in response to his own joke.

 Louis shot a glance back to Harry, hoping to see a look of slight mortification that would match Louis’, but, like Niall, he was in complete hysterics.

 After standing on the beach for another ten minutes while Niall practically cried over a dumb fruit analogy and Harry showed Niall how jiggly Louis’ bum could get, Louis eventually made it home safe and sound with Harry.

They mellowed out the rest of the day, only getting up from the couch to let in room service, and Louis decided that it was a pretty good day after all: Harry got his tan, Louis got his lay, and most importantly, Little Harry got a new friend named Apple.

 


End file.
